Distracción
by Headless Angel
Summary: ¿Qué tiene de malo que Baz quiera un poco de atención por parte de su novio? smut/nsfw


Advertencia: Este One-shot contiene escenas sexuales que personas menores de 18 no deberían leer. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

—¿Qué tal esta América?

Simon sostenía el celular entre la oreja y la mano. Caminaba sin rumbo por el departamento, mientras escuchaba a Penelope hablándole desde el otro lado del océano.

—¡Es fantástico! Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para verlo.

—Algún día Pen, algún día.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba pegado al teléfono con su amiga. El aparato se sentía caliente contra su piel. Incluso podía percibir que la pantalla se había humedecido por su sudor.

Empezaba a cansarse, pero la voz de ella sonaba tan llena de felicidad que no tenía corazón para cortarla. Se limitó a escucharla, escucharla de verdad.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Micah?

Sonrió cuando la escuchó soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Todo es tan real...

Iba dando su tercera vuelta por la sala cuando un par de manos heladas se posaron sobre su cintura desnuda y lo obligaban a sentarse sobre el regazo de alguien.

Se sobresaltó un poco. Había estado tan concentrado en la llamada que se había olvidado de Baz. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se ajustó entre sus brazos, y luego siguió con su llamada. Ahora Penny hablaba sobre la familia de su novio y él sólo se reía.

A Baz esto no le gustó. No es que tuviera celos. Tenía bien claro el lugar que Penelope ocupaba y no iba a reprocharle eso. Pero ¡Crowley Bendito! La llamada había durado ya dos horas y media.

Iba a salir carísima. Además, quería recibir un poco de atención por parte de su novio. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Debía hacerlos colgar. Incluso si eso significaba usar sus más sucias tácticas.

Empezó recargandole la cabeza sobre su hombro. Le tocó el cuello con la nariz, intentando llamar su atención. Nada, no recibió respuesta. Así que era hora de subir de nivel.

Llevó sus dedos a la base de aquellas enormes alas de dragón, dónde se 9fundían con la piel dorada y comenzó a pasarlos con suavidad, casi cómo si no fuera consciente de ello. Sintió a Simon temblar un poco, pero siguió hablando.

Okay, necesitaba más intensidad. A los movimientos de su mano, se unieron sus labios, que empezaron a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello de su novio. Su otra mano se concentró en apretarle la cadera.

Esta vez, Simon soltó un suspiro, casi inaudible, antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Ya conociste algún lugar interesante?

La chica casi se apareció a través del teléfono gritando:

—¡Me llevaron a Disney World! Quizá no deberia emocionarme tanto, porque no soy una niña pequeña, pero es que fue una experiencia hermosa.

Simon se rió. Penny era, en muchos sentidos una niña pequeña. Su risa, sin embargo, no tardó en transformarse en un quejido. Baz le estaba acariciando el hueso de la cadera mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Por suerte, ella no pareció notar nada demasiado extraño y empezó a hablar sobre cómo ella y Micah habían pasado una tarde de lo más lindo caminado por el parque.

—Compré un par de regalitos para ti y Baz. Por cierto ¿Cómo está?

—Élesta aquí conmigo y... ¡Ah!

Esta vez, habíaemitido un gemido completo y que no podía ocultar de ninguna manera. La lengua de Baz se paseaba por la zona dónde las alas surgían de su espalda. Sintió cómo se encendía por dentro, se le arqueó la espina. Lo inundó una ola de placer.

Ese si que había sido un golpe muy bajo. Maldijo por dentro aquel día en que, accidentalmente, habían descubierto que las alas eran bastante... sensibles.

Penny, del otro lado de la línea, había quedado sin palabras. Pero pronto se recuperó.

—Oh... creo que ya entiendo, Si.

—N-no es lo que, Ah, parece... espera.

Baz ahora estaba mordisqueandolo y Penny sólo se rió.

—Bueno, mejor los dejo aprovechar que tienen el apartamento para ustedes solos. ¡Adiós!

Colgó. Simon suspiró, intentando recuperarse, y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de café. La pantalla había quedado llena de grasa. Era asqueroso, pero no una prioridad justo ahora.

—¿B-baz? —dijo, aún temblando.

—¿Si, Snow? ¿Necesitas algo?

Simon, ayudado por el factor sorpresa, dejó a Baz debajo suyo con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos, quedado sentado a horcajadas.

Suspiró. Ahora estaba duro y ese cambio de posición sólo lo hacía sentir más presión en la entrepierna. Al menos, no era el único que estaba así.

—Eres un bastardo. Me provocaste, ahora debes acabarlo.

Para remarcar su punto, presionó las caderas hacia abajo, haciendo que ambos gimieran alto.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes, My golden boy.

—Quiero que me beses. No dejes de besarme.

Baz lo agarró firmemente por la cintura mientras se levantaba para alcanzar su su boca. No quizo perder el tiempo con besos suaves, así que se dedicó a morder los labios del otro. Simon no se quejó y le respondió con el mismo fervor.

Inconscientemente, ambos movían las caderas buscando un poco más de contacto, cosa que los pantalones impedían. El rubio se separó de repente, con la respiración agitada.

—Espera... ¿Podemos irnos a la habitación? No quiero que mis alas terminen rompiendo algo por aquí.

Rodeó con piernas y brazos a Baz, esperando que captara el mensaje. El vampiro lo cargo sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo y los dirigió a la habitación. Una vez allí, se sentó, con el chico aún sobre él.

Baz pasó sus dedos por la delgada capa de piel roja. A Simon se le salió un gemidito.

—Adoro tus alas. —dijo suavemente.

Intentando hablar con coherencia, a pesar de la situación, Simon dijo:

—¿Si y eso por qué? Pensé que eran más un problema que otra cosa...

—Bueno, esconderlas de los Normales sin duda es un problema pero ¿Cómo no voy a adorarlas si cuando las toco te pones así?

Para demostrar su punto, llevo sus manos a los omplatos de Simon y apretó.El chico pareció derretirse entre sus manos, mordiendose los labios para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Baz sonrio. Le gustaba tener a Simon así, suave entre sus manos, como si fuera arcilla. Eran muy pocas las oportunidades que tenía de verlo así. De pronto, una luz se encendió en su cerebro. Tomó a su pareja por los hombros para que quedarán cara a cara.

—Simon ¿Confías en mi?

El chico, algo molestó tanto por la interrupción cómo por la pregunta, suspiró.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que lo hago.

Baz sonrió y le dio un beso suave.

—Bueno, ya sabes que si te empiezas a sentir incómodo puedes decir "Anatema" y me detendré.

—Dudo hacerlo, darling...

Ambos se rieron. Baz atrajo hacia si a su acompañante en un fuerte abrazo. Se acomodó para hablarle al oído, no sin antes aprovechar para lamerle el lóbulo.

—Acuéstate boca abajo, love. Y extiende tus alas para mí.

Simon obedeció y recosto la cabeza entre los brazos, con una almohada debajo. Abrió sus extremidades de dragón con cuidado de no tirar a Baz de la cama en el proceso.

—Listo... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Baz se acomodó, quedando sentado entre los muslos del otro. Estiró los brazos, buscando tocar las puntas de las alas, examinandolas. Prontó comenzó a bajar sus manos, recoriendo la piel sensible a su paso.

La respiración de Simon se volvió entrecortada. El hecho de que las manos de Baz estuvieran tan frías le daba otro toque a las caricias, se volvían más intensas. Quería gritar, pero le daba vergüenza. Se mordió los labios, intentando ahogar sus gemidos.

Sintió a Baz inclinarse y apretarse contra su espalda. Pronto un cálido aliento chocaba contra su oído, erizándole la piel. Había una boca presionada allí.

—No te muerdas los labios Simon, quiero oirte.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, Baz comenzó a besarlo, con dientes y lengua incluidos, por detrás de la oreja. Continuó su camino de besos y marcas por el cuello y la nuca. Simon ya no tuvo cabeza para contenerse y con cada nuevo moretón, sus jadeos y los estremecimentos que lo recorrían iban en aumento.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Es fantástico.

Baz sonrió contra su piel y Simon tuvo que tragarse su vergüenza.

—¿Te gusta que toque tus alas?

Para remarcar su punto, volvió a acariciar la delicada piel roja. Vió cómo escalofríos recorrían a Simon.

—Si... no te detengas.

Siguió bajando para morderle un hombro y, después, cada vértebra que iba encontrando a su paso. En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de darles cariño a las alas y tanta atención provocaba que el chico se sintiera en la más pura gloria.

Pronto perdió la noción de dónde lo estaba besando Baz. En todo el cuerpo probablemente. Sólo volvió a ser consciente cuando sintió como su novio le bajaba los pantalones y los boxers al mismo tiempo.

A continuación, Baz le clavó los dientes en una nalga, y se esforzó en dejar una marca. Simon se río, le parecía gracioso que el vampiro lo marcara en esa zona. Eso no evitó que se le escapara un jadeo.

Inconscientemente, Simon había empezado a frotar su pelvis contra la cama, buscando un poco de atención para su miembro. Baz se dio cuenta y soltó un ala para rodear al chico desde atrás.

Con extrema lentitud, acarició la cabeza del pene, sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente gracias al líquido preseminal. Simon sólo se retorcía, buscando más contacto.

—Baz, si no te detienes me voy a correr. —Dijo entre jadeos.

El mencionado no le hizo caso alguno y siguió con lo suyo. Sólo se movió para darle un beso a la altura del omoplato.

—Hazlo, amor.

—Pero aún no llegamos a...

—No importa, sólo hazlo.

Bazpresionó un poco más fuerte contra su miembro, mientras con la otra seguia tirándole del ala izquierda. Era demasiado, ya no iba a durar.

Bastaron unos cuantos segundosmás para que, temblando por tanta estimulación, se corriera manchando parte de las sábanas y la mano de su novio.

Arqueó tanto la espalda que, por unos segundos, se pegó por completo a Baz. Pudo sentir, presionado contra su trasero, el duro miembro de este, haciendo que ambos gimieran alto. El contactó no duró mucho, pronto Simon, agotado, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Aún afectado por los efectos secundarios del orgasmo y con movimientos lánguidos, se dio la vuelta. Baz lo miraba como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Se sintió amado y algo dentro de su pecho se estrujó.

Se quedaron quietos por unos minutos. Entonces, el vampiro miro su mano manchada de semen y, sin dudarlo, se lamió los dedos. Simon le dedico una mueca de leve asco, aunque también se rió.

—Aún no entiendo porqué te gusta tanto hacer eso. Me parece un poco sucio.

Baz le guió un ojo.

—Bueno, siempre te he dicho que estoy un poco perturbado. Además, Simon, eres delicioso.

El mencionado se sonrojó con la declaración mientas escuchaba las carcajadas de Baz. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en desaparecer. Podría haberse quedado dormido justo allí...

Entonces recordó que Baz aún no había terminado.

—Come here, love...

Aún si las palabras eran dulces, Baz pudo detectar la orden implícita tras ellas. Simon lo miraba lleno de deseo, cómo si fuera una barra de mantequila o un plato de bollos de cereza. El vampiro obedeció y se arrastró hasta quedar sobre el otro.

Simon le sonrió, le puso una mano sobre la cadera y con la otra acercó a Baz hacia si mismo para besarlo. Sus movimientos aún eran lentos, estaban llenos de intensidad. Después de unos segundos, se separó.

—Desvístete para mí, Baz. Te necesito así para lo que sigue.

El mencionado se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, haciendo todo un espectáculo, ante la atenta y ansiosa mirada de Simon. Una vez que terminó, se sentó al lado de su novio.

—Esperame aquí...—dijo y besó la frente de Baz.

El rubio se levantó, las piernas aún le temblaban un poco, y entró al baño de su habitación. Regresó cargando una botella de lubricante y un par de condones. Dejo esas cosas sobre la cama, después se sentó a horcajadas, quedando sobre los muslos del vampiro.

—¿Y bien Simon? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Aunque intentaba sonar relajado, se moría por dentro. El haber visto antes a Simon completamente extasiado lo había exitado bastante y tenerlo ahora, tan dominante sobre el, sólo aumentaba su estado.

—Ahora es mi turno de consentirte... te lo mereces.

Baz se sintió tan feliz por esas palabras, por lo que esas dos simples oraciones conotaban que se lanzó a besar a Simon en los labios.

No duró mucho. El rubio pronto estuvo dejando un camino de besos por el cuello, hombros y clavículas de Baz. Lo estaba marcando, justo como él mismo había hecho hacia un rato. Rodeó la cintura de Simon con los brazos. No lo iba a dejar escapar.

Las manos de Simon se posaron sobre el abdomen de Baz. Fue cómo si el estómago se le cayera. Por Crowley, era demasiado placentero. Gimió por lo bajo mientras los dedos del chico le trazaban los músculos.

—Se siente tan bien...

Notó cómo Simon sonreía satisfecho. En los ojos azules habia un brillo travieso. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose, pasando levemente las uñas por la piel de Baz, haciéndolo temblar. Joder, estaba llegando a su limite.

Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos cómo para admitirlo en voz alta. Sin embrago, una de las mejores cosas, hablando físicamente, de su relación era que conocían a la perfección cada punto sensible en el cuerpo del otro. y sabían bien cómo aprovechar estos conocimientos.

Simon se separó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para alcanzar el lubricante y vertió algo del líquido sobre sus manos. Tomó el miembro de Baz y comenzó a acariciarlo, recorriendo su longitud de arriba hacia abajo con ambas manos. El moreno gimió por el contacto, de verdad que ya lo necesitaba.

Las manos del rubio eran lentas y bastante suaves. Y gracias al lubricante, se deslizan con gran facilidad. El ritmo de las caricias se mantenía tan lento que casi era una tortura.

—P-por favor Simon... ve más rápido.

Por Crowley, estaba tartamudeando. Él estaba tartamudeando por culpa de Simon Snow. Cuantas vueltas daba la vida. El rubio lo notó y pareció encantado.

—Hoy éstas algo anisioso ¿O no Basilton? —susurró, mientras una de sus manos bajaba más y apretaba los testículos, provocando un jadeo.—pero cómo lo pediste tan educado, creo que accederé.

Le dio un suave mordisco en el lóbulo al tiempo que su mano, justo como prometió, aceleraró su movimiento. Baz se inclinó y le mordió el hombro, intentando ya no hacer más sonidos vergonzosos. Apretó más su abrazo, de verdad le encantaba tener a Simon encima.

—No te detengas... Estoy muy cerca.

Por contestación Simon siguió presionado la cabeza del pene con, haciendo círculos con el pulgar, jugando un poco con el líquido preseminal. Unos cuantos apretones fuertes más bastaron para llevar a Baz a su límite.

Mientras se venía, sintió como Simon se le pegaba por completo, sin dejar ni un centímetro entre ambos cuerpos. Entonces, comenzó a frotarse contra su miembro, aún sensible, dándole incluso más placer. Por poco y tiene un segundo orgasmo gracias a ese gesto.

Aún temblando, Baz junto sus labios. Ya pasado el calor urgente, ambos se concentraró en disfrutar del beso sin ninguna prisa. Simon, sin embargo, se separó pronto.

—Espera, déjame limparte.

Simon se estiró para tomar los pañuelos desechables de la mesita de noche. Se limpió las manos; después, con cuidado, el abdomen de Baz y a continuación el suyo propio.

Arrojó los papeles a algún lado de la habitación, bajo la mirada de disgusto de Baz, y luego se lanzó a besarlo nuevamente, haciendo que ambos volvieran a acostarse en la cama.

—Eso fue intenso —dijo Simon, separándose para recargar la cabeza sobre una el pecho de Baz.

El vampiro se rió y le besó la cabeza. Ciertamente estaba cansado, pero podía sentir como Simon, de nuevo, estaba un poco duro, algo que apenas era perceptible gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y otra ronda no le hubiera molestado.

Pero...

—Algo, ¿Te gustaría seguir con esto?

Simon movió un poco la cabeza para mirar a Baz. Pareció pensárselo por unos segundos. Al final, sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy muy cansado cómo para una segunda vuelta, Baz. Lo siento.

El mencionado sólo apretó más su abrazo y le dio un beso casto, sólo presionando los labios contra los del otro.

—No tienes por que disculparte, Simon. Penny nos dijo que aprovecharamos el departamento... ¿Que opinas de tomar un baño juntos? Luego puedo hacerte algo para comer, y veremos una película.

El rubio asintió, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama.

—Me parece bien. Pero antes ¿Podemos dormir un poco? De verdad estoy cansado.

Baz jaló una sábana y los cubrió a ambos con ella.

—Funciona para mi.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que

Publiqué algo ¿Cierto? Perdón, realmente no me he concentrado en escribir tanto como quisiera o debería.

La advertencia del principio es la más ignorada del mundo pero me sentí con la obligación de ponerla. Y pues... lemon. No se me da muy bien escribir este tipo de cosas, pero me divertí haciéndolo. (Y también pase vergüenza, osi)

Gracias por leer~

Ciao!

Pd: Recuerden que el condón es importante, el lubricante también y que el consentimiento y la confianza son de las cosas más importantes en el sexo.

Pd2: Dijo la Virgen de las vírgenes -?-


End file.
